Techie
by Queen-Disturbed-Haruka
Summary: Lors d'un voyage de chance en Angleterre quand Tsuna était jeune, il rencontra le jeune Spanner. Cette amitié amène de nombreux changements chez Tsuna pour une personne, d'abord ses qualités se développèrent à l'école. Et bien sûr, sa nouvelle fascination pour créer des robots.
1. Chapter 1

Note de la traductrice : Héhéhé èwé ! J'ai remarqué qu'il n' y avait aucune fic sur ce couple è3é ! Pourtant ils sont siii mignon *^* ! M'enfin je parle mais ce n'est pas réellement un yaoï c'est plus de l'amitié x') ! *se pend*

**Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas elle est à Namikaze Artemis-senseï x3 ! Moi je ne fais que traduire °^° ! Et elle m'en a donné l'autorisation :D !**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur originale : Avertissement: Je ne possède pas KHR.**

**Oh, oui, un petit guide:**

" _Parole ". _**- Anglais**

"Parole". **- Japonais**

Techie

Tsunayoshi Sawada était tout simplement un garçon normal de 6 ans.

Et il serait resté un enfant normal un peu plus longtemps, si Nana n'avait pas gagné ces billets pour l'Angleterre grâce à un concours dans un supermarché qu'elle fréquentait.

Mais elle l'a fait: ainsi, alors que Tsuna finissait son petit déjeuner, Nana décida de lui dire les bonnes nouvelles.

"Nous allons visiter l'Angleterre!" avait-elle annoncé gaiement, sans se détourner du levier où elle faisait la vaisselle. Elle voulu frapper dans ses mains, mais ne se souvient qu'au dernier moment qu'elle tenait un plat dans sa main.

Tsuna prit quelques instants pour traiter cette information et se rappeler l'emplacement approximatif de l'Angleterre.

"Hein? Comment?" s'écria Tsuna, laissant tomber ses baguettes sur le sol. Il n'avait jamais eu à parler de l'Angleterre avant ce moment. Sans oublier que, dans ses six années de la vie, il n'avait pas encore été en vacances à l'étranger.

"Tu vois, maman est entrée dans un concours pour un voyage d'une semaine en Angleterre!" expliqua Nana. "Mama a été vraiment choqué quand elle a gagné, parce que tant d'autres personnes s'étaient inscrits à ce concours aussi!"

"Donc, nous allons en Angleterre?" dit Tsuna avec un sourire. Il s'arrêta un instant. «Attends, maman, qu'est ce qu'on fera en Angleterre?"

"Mama n'est sûre de rien!" Nana se mit à rire. Ses yeux s'assombrirent un instant. "Je.. Mama a remporté trois billets, mais papa n'est pas là souvent, non? Il a du travail à faire. Donc, ça va juste être Tsuna-kun et moi!"

Tsuna regarda le reste de sa nourriture, puis ses baguettes qu'il avait abandonné sur le sol. Il décida d'en prendre des nouveaux, et tout simplement apporté ses plaques vers le lévier.

"Quand y allons-nous, maman?" demanda Tsuna, en soulevant les plaques pour que Nana les prenne. Il était encore trop petit pour atteindre le comptoir.

«Dans six jours," répondit consciencieusement Nana en prenant les plaques. "Tu pourras te vanter devant tous tes amis!"

_Quels amis?_ pensa tristement Tsuna. Il n'a pas a exprimer ses plaintes, enfin si mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter sa maman.

Six jours se sont écoulés. Nana et Tsuna étaient assis en face de leur porte à l'aéroport. Comme ils étaient assis, quelque chose d'important se rappela à Tsuna.

"Mama ... peux tu parler anglais?"

Il faut pardonner à Tsuna de ne pas y avoir penser avant. Il avait seulement six ans, après tout. Heureusement, ce n'était pas un problème.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Tsuna-kun," dit Nana. "J'ai pris des cours d'anglais durant tout le long de l'école, et j'ai suivi le rythme de mes compétences à l'école on ne sait jamais quand on pourrait avoir besoin d'utiliser l'anglais, après tout!"

"C'est incroyable!" s'écria Tsuna .

"Mais Tsuna-kun ne parle pas anglais, donc tu dois rester avec maman, d'accord?" dit Nana .

"Je peux parler anglais!" s'opposa Tsuna . " _Ha-hallo! "_

Nana laissa échapper un sourire à ce son.

Après un certain temps, les deux s'engagèrent sur le plan. Le voyage en avion a pris du temps, de cette façon Tsuna passa la plupart du temps à dormir. grâce à cela, le décalage horaire de Tsuna n'était pas trop mal, bien qu'il ait encore empêché Nana et lui de faire beaucoup de choses pour le premier jour. Ils ont dormit et ont tenté de comprendre la télévision anglaise.

Mais le deuxième jour, ils sont aller faire du shopping. Nana ne voulait pas aller à l'un de ces pièges à touristes, parce qu'elle était Tsuna et avait peur de le perdre.

Mais, rapidement Tsuna et elle se sont perdus.

Pris de panique, il regarda autour de lui désespérément cherchant sa mère. En se déplaçant dans la foule, il fut finalement acculé au pied d'un banc.

«Maman! Kaa-chan!" Cria Tsuna .

"Kaa-chan?"

Tsuna se retourna pour regarder autour de lui et vit un enfant aux cheveux blonds avec une sucette coincé dans sa bouche. Il devait avoir le même âge que Tsuna, et il était assis sur le banc.

Le gamin enleva la sucette de la bouche et le regarda. Tsuna nota vaguement que la sucette était rouge.

" _Kaa-chan ... c'est le japonais pour la maman, n'est-ce pas?_ " dit l'enfant. " _Est-ce que tu t'es perdu?_ "

Tsuna regarda fixement l'enfant.

Celui ci fronça les sourcils.

" _Vous ne parlez pas anglais?_ " il a demandé. Ses sourcils froncés. "Euh ... vous êtes perdu?"

Tsuna cligna des yeux.

"Oui," répondit-il.

«Je suis Spanner," se présenta-t-il. «et toi?"

"Je suis Tsuna," répondit-il. "As tu vu ma maman?"

"Non, tu vois ma maman à moi?" demanda Spanner dans un japonais cassés.

"... Non?" dit Tsuna sur un ton hésitant, pas exactement sûr de ce que Spanner disait. "Est-ce que es perdu aussi ?"

Spanner fronça les sourcils, essayant de déchiffrer les mots de Tsuna. Grattant la tête, il décida finalement que Tsuna lui demandait s'il était perdu aussi.

"Oui," répondit Spanner.

Ils se tenaient l'un devant l'autre dans un silence gêné pendant un petit moment, il suffit de regarder les gens autour d'eux pour voir leurs mères respectives.

"Um, Spanner-kun, n'est tu pas anglais?" demanda Tsuna . "Pourquoi es tu perdu?"

"... Je ne suis pas de Londres," répondit-il.

"Tsuna-kun!"

Les yeux de Tsuna s'élargirent, sa tête se tourna de tout les côtés à la recherche de sa mère. Il la vit courir vers lui.

Nana s'arrêta devant Tsuna et posa ses mains sur ses genoux, la respiration haletante. Elle leva les yeux vers lui avec un faible sourire.

"Tsuna-kun, je t'ai dit de tenir ma main," réprimanda doucement Nana . "Pourquoi t'es tu laisser aller?"

"Désolé, maman," S'excusa Tsuna , ne répondant à la question de Nana. Il ne voulait pas dire qu'il lui avait lâcher parce qu'il avait vu un jouet intéressant.

Nana remarqua soudainement le garçon blond à côté de Tsuna.

"Qui est ton ami?" demanda doucement Nana

"Il dit que son nom est Spanner," dit Tsuna . "Il parle un peu de japonais. Il est perdu aussi!"

"Qu'est-ce que ?" Les yeux de Nana s'élargirent. " _Où sont tes parents, Spanner? "_

«... _Ma mère est quelque part par là. Elle devrait bientôt être là, parce que nous devions nous rencontrer ici au cas ou je me perdrais_ "répondit Spanner. Il décida de ne pas commenter l'accent pas si parfait de Nana.

Nana s'installa sur le banc côté de Spanner. " _Je ne peux pas laisser un enfant seul! "_

Spanner coinça le dos de sa sucette dans sa bouche et haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas vraiment les affaires de l'autre femme, mais elle était libre de s'asseoir où elle voulait. Ce serait trop fatiguant d'essayer de la convaincre de partir, de toute façon.

"Tsuna-kun, tu peux t'asseoir à côté de Spanner!" décida Nana, en se déplaçant pour laisser plus d'espace pour que Tsuna s'asseye.

"Hein?" s'écria Tsuna . Nerveusement, il s'installa à côté de Spanner.

Celui ci regarda vers Tsuna et repris sa sucette de sa bouche. "Aime tu les robots?"

"Robots?" dit Tsuna avec surprise.

"Les Robots du Japon sont ..." Spanner fronça les sourcils, ne savant pas comment exprimer ses sentiments en japonais. _"Euh ... incroyable._ "

"Cool?" suggéra Tsuna.

Spanner sourit, ses yeux éclaircissement. "Oui. Les robots sont ... cool!"

«J'ai vu des robots avant, et ils sont assez cool,"dit Tsuna , en souriant à Spanner.

Spanner, encouragé par la déclaration Tsuna, parla sur tous ses robots préférés. Il expliqua en détail le petit robot qu'il avait réussi à créer l'autre jour. Tsuna essaya de comprendre ce que Spanner disais, mais le Japonais médiocre de Spanner et le peu de connaissance de Tsuna sur le sujet rendit la conversation difficile. Tsuna se résigna à sourire et hocher la tête.

"... Si ..." Spanner fronça les sourcils. "Euh, adresse e-mail?"

"Adresse e-mail?" dit Tsuna dans la confusion.

" _Spanner, Dieu merci_ ! "

Les deux têtes de Tsuna et Spanner firent un bond au son du nom de Spanner. Une femme blonde courait vers le banc sur lequel ls étaient assis. Comme elle s'approchait, Tsuna nota la sueur qui dégoulinait régulièrement de son front. Ses habits étaient suffisamment lâche pour que les taches de sueur ne soient pas notables.

_" Maman tu as pris un certain temps, "_ dit calmement spanner, en descendant du banc. Il hocha la tête en direction de Nana et Tsuna. " _Ces gens sont des touristes japonais. Il-Tsuna était perdu comme moi, et sa mère ne voulait pas me quitter une fois qu'elle a appris que je n'avais pas mes parents avec moi. "_

" _Oh vraiment? " _La mèr_e_ Spanner donna un sourire à Nana. "Merci de rester avec mon enfant. J'étais paniquée quand il a disparu."

"Pas de problème," répondit Nana , un peu surprise de voir que la femme pouvait parler japonais. "Je ne pouvais pas laisser un enfant tout seul !"

" _Vous avez oublié que nous étions censés nous rencontrer ici, n'est ce pas?"_ soupira Spanner. Ce n'était pas une question, c'était tout simplement une déclaration résignée.

La mère de Spanner laissa échapper un rire gêné.

Après quelques minutes de conversation, ils découvrirent qu'ils avaient l'intention de se diriger vers le même endroit. La mère de Spanner -dont le nom s'est avéré être Nicoletta- expliqua que sa famille allait se déplacer bientôt vers l'Italie alors qu'ils allaient autour des sites touristiques.

Spanner et Tsuna, continuèrent leur conversation dans la langue japonaise. Bien que cela n'aurait aucune conséquence immédiate, Tsuna apprendrait l'anglais dès qu'il sera rentré chez lui.

Tsuna n'avait pas d'adresse e-mail, en fait, il avait à peine touché un ordinateur. Et comme Spanner ne tiens pas particulièrement à écrire des lettres, ils étaient un peu de mal. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de communiquer.

Spanner voulait rester en contact en raison de l'intérêt qu'il avait pour le brunet et le fait qu'il était japonais. Tsuna voulait rester en contact parce que Spanner était le premier ami qu'il ne se soit jamais fait.

Cependant, Nana intervint et donna son adresse e-mail à Spanner. Avec un sourire, elle promis de faire une adresse e-mail pour Tsuna une fois de retour au Japon.

Les prochains jours, ils les passèrent ensemble. Les deux mères s'entendaient assez bien, et surtout Tsuna et Spanner devenaient des amis proches. Spanner ne s'entendaient pas bien avec les gens de son école, personne ne se souciait de l'écouter radoter sur les robots. Tsuna non seulement écoutait, mais participa activement à la conversation.

Bien que c'était difficile de parler en japonais. La mère se Spanner avait un ami japonais, donc elle appris le japonnais à l'école secondaire. Elle pensait qu'il serait bien d'enseigner Spanner à parler japonais, surtout compte tenu de l'amour de Spanner pour les robots. Cependant, il était loin de parler couramment la langue.

La semaine passa trop vite. Spanner et sa mère les quittèrent, en promettant de rester en contact, et Nana et Tsuna se dirigèrent vers le Japon.

Les semaines passèrent.

Tsuna,insatisfait de la lenteur de ses cours d'anglais à l'école, commença à apprendre l'anglais en dehors de l'école avec l'aide des livres Spanner et d'une bibliothèque. Même si l'anglais était difficile à étudier, il voulait désespérément être en mesure de mieux communiquer avec son seul et premier ami il appris l'anglais à un rythme fou. Dans l'année, il réussi à apprendre suffisamment l'anglais pour lire les e-mails de Spanner et lui envoyer des e-mails en anglais.

Sa prononciation était loin d'être parfaite, mais néanmoins, sa lecture et son écriture étaient excellents.

Si la rencontre de Tsuna avec Spanner était le premier point tournant dans sa vie, alors le cadeau d'anniversaire de spanner pour le septième anniversaire de Tsuna serait le second.

L présent était arrivé dans une petite boîte en bois, la veille de l'anniversaire de Tsuna. Sachant que c'était le cadeau d'anniversaire de Spanner pour lui, Tsuna au lieu de l'ouvrir attendit le lendemain. Donc, au moment où son horloge frappa douze heure Tsuna ouvrit rapidement la boîte.

Dans la boîte il y avait un robot. Il s'agissait d'un simple, robot humanoïde qui était capable de se promener, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Mais Tsuna fut _fasciné_ .

Il ne pouvait pas croire que Spanner un garçon du même âge que lui-pouvait faire quelque chose comme ça, alimenté uniquement par une batterie. Pour les prochaines semaines, il interrogea Spanner sur la façon de travailler sur les robots. Tsuna était plutôt déçu de découvrir que ça devrait prendre un certain temps pour lui pour être en mesure de concevoir et de fabriquer des robots par lui-même, mais il tenait à le faire.

En raison de sa concentration sur cette technologie, ses notes à l'école demeurèrent faibles; Tsuna ne se souciait pas beaucoup au sujet de ses notes, car il était encore à l'école primaire. , cependant, Il était le plus fort dans sa classe pour l'anglais. Sa correspondance régulière avec Spanner rendit l'anglais beaucoup plus facile.

Lorsque Tsuna eu dix ans, il était enfin capable de faire son propre robot. Fièrement, il en conçu un qu'il envoya à Spanner pour son dixième anniversaire. Spanner était tout à fait heureux un nouveau sujet de conversation venait de s'ouvrir.

Tsuna fouilla plus loin dans le monde de la robotique et de la technologie. Nana était ravi que Tsuna semblait jouir de son «hobby» tellement, qu'elle laissa Tsuna acheter les matériaux dont il avait besoin, à condition qu'ils ne soient pas trop cher. Au moment où il eut onze ans, les meubles, tout à fait normal dans la chambre Tsuna furent un bureau (couvert dans les journaux plutôt atypiques) et un petit lit. Sa chambre était pleine de ses outils et de ses robots.

Iemitsu fit des visites occasionnelles, bien que ses visites soient réparties plus loin et plus espacées à chaque fois. Et bien sûr, plus Tsuna grandi, Plus il devint douteux au sujet de son père. Il lui posa la question et son père répondit "qu'il travaillait sur les chantiers très vieux". Il voulait savoir ce que son père faisait _vraiment._

Son plan était en mouvement. Il commençait par manger son dîner de bonne heure une nuit, quand Iemitsu était à la maison. Il suggéra à Nana de faire un bon dîner avec Iemitsu sans que celui ci soit sur son ordinateur portable. Tsuna serait à l'étage et Nana devait glisser vers le bas pour le dîner avec Iemitsu. Nana pouvait être assez énergique quand elle le voulait ; Tsuna comptait sur ce point.

Une fois Iemitsu en bas, Tsuna se faufila dans la salle. Il était ravi de découvrir que non l'ordinateur portable était _connecté sur le_ compte Iemitsu.

C'est alors qu'il découvrit que Iemitsu n'était très certainement pas quelqu'un qui travaillait dans la circulation sur les chantiers. Pourquoi quelqu'un qui travaille dans ce genre d'endroits _coderaient_ leurs e-mails?

Il téléchargea rapidement le contenu de quelques-uns des e-mails sur une clé USB avec l'espoir qu'il finirait par être en mesure de déchiffrer le code. Tsuna replaça l'ordinateur à son emplacement initial et se faufila hors de la salle.

Tsuna finit par abandonner le code et l'envoya à Spanner pour voir s'il avait un peu de chance.

Spanner passa plus d'un an sur le décryptage du code. Certes, il ne passait par chaque moment sur le code mais néanmoins, il montra que ce code était tout à fait difficile quand il eut réussi à se fissurer, Spanner expliqua à Tsuna pourquoi il était probablement incapable de le résoudre: les e-mails étaient en italien.

Et que le père de Tsuna était dans la mafia.

Nana avait dit à Tsuna que Iemitsu avait disparu et était devenu une star juste la semaine avant. Tsuna pensa (à tort) cela signifiait que Iemitsu était mort. En vérité, il ne pleura pas Iemitsu, il le connaissait à peine. Il était curieux de savoir comment c'était arrivé, mais Nana ne saurait pas répondre à toutes ses questions. Ne voulant pas la faire déprimé, il pausa seulement quelques questions avant d'abandonner.

Si Iemitsu était dans la mafia, il aurait répondu à l'une de ses questions: comment était mort Iemitsu. Elle ouvert tout un tas d'autres questions, comme pourquoi bordel, son père était-il dans la mafia. Mais Tsuna se résigna à ne jamais savoir, si son père a été tué parce qu'il était dans la mafia, il n'a certainement pas plus envie de s'impliquer.

Spanner mis aussi fermement en garde Tsuna de rester loin de la mafia.

Ce printemps-là, Tsuna était entré au collège. En fait, il commençait à essayer de s'impliquer dans ses classes. Avec un peu d'effort, sa teneur moyenne est passée de «quasi-échec» à «légèrement supérieur à la moyenne». (Le fait qu'il faisait déjà très bien les mathématiques et les sciences était une grande aide). Son surnom à l'école élémentaire, «Dame-Tsuna", a été utilisé uniquement par certains de ses mesquins anciens camarades de classe, et bien sûr au cours de sa classe PE.

Automne vint. Tsuna restait cordial avec ses camarades de classe, mais n'avait pas de véritables amitiés . Il n'a pas l'esprit à ça : parler avec Spanner était beaucoup plus intéressant que de traîner avec ses camarades de classe, après tout.

Tsuna travaillait sur un nouveau robot dans sa chambre quand il rencontra un bébé. C'était une journée ensoleillée, mais Tsuna était enfermé dans sa chambre.

"Il semblerait que tu sois tout comme ton dossier l'indique."

Tsuna ignora la voix et continua à travailler sur son nouveau robot.

Reborn, irrité, essaya de frapper Tsuna pour saisir son attention. Le mot clé ici était : tentative. La main de Tsuna jaillit et claquasur le bouton vert brillant sur son bureau. des barres de métal grimpèrent au plafond et autour de Reborn. Toutefois, Reborn n'était pas le meilleur tueur à gages au monde pour rien. Il sauta en arrière mais manqua d'être capturé dans la cage de fortune.

Tsuna jeta un coup d'œil vers Reborn. Son regard de mort pourrait geler l'enfer lui même.

"Finition. Robot", cracha Tsuna , ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Reborn décida sagement de rester en arrière. Il avait reconnu par l'aura, que les techniciens de la Vongola Family avait souvent ce genre d'expression lorsqu'ils travaillaient sur un projet.

Ils pourraient devenir très violent dans cet état. Reborn préféra ne pas blesser Tsuna, et donc, il est resta en arrière.

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, Tsuna se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise et attrapa son manuel de mathématiques. Le robot était en forme de soucoupe, capable de passer comme un éclair autour de la table. Et, bien sûr, une autre chose.

"Résout cette équation : x où 2x = 9x - 28,"

Une voix robotique, ressemblant un peu à la voix de Tsuna, répondit à sa question.

"4."

Un petit sourire se colla sur le visage de Tsuna. Il lut un autre problème de ses devoirs.

"Il y a quatre personnes dans une chambre. Pour deux personnes, il ya une probabilité de 50% que ce sont des amis. Deux personnes sont connectées si un), ce sont des amis, b), une troisième personne est l'ami de tant d'entre eux, ou c), ils ont des amis différents qui sont amis les uns avec les autres. Quelle est la probabilité que chaque paire de ces gens dans cette salle soit connecté? "

Le robot fit des bruits électroniques pendant une minute ou deux, avant de donner une réponse.

"19/32."

Le petit sourire de Tsuna s'agrandi en un large sourire . En cliquant sur un bouton sur le robot, il s'éteint.

"Maintenant, toi, le bébé." Tsuna se retourna et regarda Reborn. "Que voulez-vous?"

"...Tu ne vas pas te demander pourquoi un bébé peut parler?" Demanda Reborn, un peu incrédule.

« Évidemment, tu le peux ," Répondit,Tsuna impassible. «Je suis curieux, oui, mais je suis sûr que tu seras plus enclin à me dire pourquoi tu agis comme un adulte si j'écoute ce que Tu as à dire. Alors?"

Reborn haussa les épaules. Quel que soit où son bateau flottait, il supposait.

«Je suis le plus grand tueur à gages du monde. J'ai été affecté par un homme pour vous former à devenir un boss de la mafia étonnant," Expliqua Reborn. Il regarda par-dessus Tsuna avec un œil critique. «Ton cas est loin d'être désespérée, mais il sera encore difficile."

Tsuna cligna des yeux une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois.

«D'accord», Tsuna gémit, se frottant la tempe. "Et je suppose que je ne peux pas me sortir de cette situation?"

"Non," répondit Reborn, résistant à l'envie de tirer sur le garçon. Il n'y avait pas de raison Pourtant.

"Un homme ... c'est de mon père vous parlez? Je sais qu'il fait partie de la mafia, et il est possible qu'il ne soit pas réellement mort ..." Tsuna pris un air songeur.

Reborn leva un sourcil. "Ton père? Non, mais il n'est pas mort ... pourquoi penses tu cela ? Je l'ai vu l'autre jour."

"... Je vois,» murmura-t-Tsuna. "Ce bas-"

"-. De toute façon" intervint Reborn «Je suis et serai ton tuteur à domicile pour un bon bout de temps. Et du peu que j'ai vu de tes notes, même si elles sont bonnes, elles ne sont pas supers.

Un sourire cruel se répandit sur le visage de Reborn.

"Et je n'accepte pas quelque chose de moins de cent."

Tsuna haussa les épaules. Ce serait moins fatiguant de garder ses qualités, mais il vaudrait mieux ça que de mourir horriblement des mains de l'auto-proclamé meilleur tueur à gages du monde.

De plus, il pourrait toujours utiliser sa machine de devoirs en mathématiques.

"Et je ne te laisserai pas utiliser cet intéressant appareil que vous venez de créer," Ajouta Reborn.

Merde.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur originale :Je pense que je vais garder cela comme un one-shot pour l'instant. Si les gens veulent vraiment une suite, je vais probablement continuer. xD**

Note de la traductrice : Laissez des rewiews -w- je veux la suite moi °o° !


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating : **K+

**Pairing : ** Aucun T-T quoique x)

**Diclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi =P ! Ni l'histoire qui est à Namikaze-senseï ni les persos qui sont à Amano-sama *0* !

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ►~**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Tsuna essaya de faire de son mieux pour ignorer le bébé qui se dandinant derrière lui, pendant qu'il faisait son chemin vers l'école. Lorsqu'il quitta la maison, il avait brièvement envisagé de prendre le bus, mais il réalisa qu'être assis à côté du bébé était plus inconfortable que de marcher avec lui. Au moins, si ils marchaient, Tsuna pouvait mettre un peu de distance entre lui et la chose.

" Tu as un test de biologie aujourd'hui," commenta Reborn, en regardant un livre sans doute rempli d'informations sur Tsuna. Tsuna ne voulait même pas savoir comment il avait obtenu tout ça. "Soit parfait sinon tu auras des révisions après l'école pendant une semaine."

_Eh bien, il est gentil._ Pensa Tsuna en poussant ses mains dans ses poches. _Je souhaiterai qu''il y est au moins une façon pour me débarrasser de lui. Mais l'idée pure et simple de le menacer est probablement impossible. Et il n'ya aucun moyen que je fasse ça..._

Reborn lança un regard un peu méfiant à Tsuna. Il avait beaucoup d'expérience en ce qui concerne la lecture des visages, et malgré les tentatives pathétiques de Tsuna pour cacher ses émotions, il était évident qu'il n'était pas heureux de sa nouvelle situation. Eh bien, malheureusement pour Tsuna, il était coincé avec lui.

Reborn se demandait comment Tsuna supporterait la petite tête brûlée italienne qui arriverait aujourd'hui. Si il avait ses robots, peut-être qu'il pouvait gagner, mais Reborn ne pensait pas que Tsuna se promenait avec des robots.

* * *

Tsuna, pour une fois dans sa vie, écouta attentivement l'enseignant au lieu de s'endormir. Il avait Histoire en première heure, une de ses matières ... les moins brillantes. D'habitude, il aurait simplement zapper le cours et aurait gribouiller des brouillons pour ses robots, mais maintenant il avait un tuteur fou à domicile sur son cas, Tsuna pensait qu'il serait préférable de ne rien faire pour s'attirer ses foudres.

"Écoutez-moi bien, tout le monde," dit gaiement l'enseignant, Tanaka-sensei. "Nous avons un nouvel étudiant transféré aujourd'hui, qui vient tout droit de l'Italie! Venez, Gokudera-san."

La porte coulissante claqua sous le murs, provoquant des petits cliquetis sur les rails. Un garçon aux cheveux argentés se dirigea dans la salle, rabattu et en colère. La classe entière fut prise de court par l'attitude agressive du garçon.

"Euh ..." dit Tanaka-sensei, laissant échapper un rire nerveux. "Pourquoi ne pas vous présenter, Gokudera-san?"

Gokudera ignora l'enseignant et préféra piétiner son chemin jusqu'aux pupitres.

"Ou vous pourriez ... il suffit de faire comme ça, je suppose," Murmura Tanaka-sensei dans un souffle, trop doucement pour que quiconque l'entende. " De toute façon, je verrai si je m'en soucis."

Gokudera se dirigea tout droit vers le bureau de Tsuna, avec la ferme intention de donner au faible une bonne frayeur. Malheureusement, il ne parvint pas à atteindre son but. Il trébucha et son nez rencontra le sol en craquant douloureusement.

Des rires emplirent la salle et Gokudera se releva, complètement mortifié. Oubliant complètement son objectif initial qui était d'effrayer le candidat pour le rôle du Dixième, il s'avança rapidement vers un bureau vide.

Pendant ce temps, une petite souris-robot roula de sous les pieds de Gokudera et continua son chemin du retour vers son maître. Tsuna le ramassa avec un sourire narquois. Son utilisation initiale était la surveillance. Cependant, il avait une armure solide, suffisamment résistante pour supporter une personne qui lui marchait dessus. Il était plus que suffisant pour faire trébucher Gokudera.

Cet étudiant transféré l'avait regardé pendant qu'il se dirigeait tout droit vers le bureau de Tsuna. Ajoutez à cela le fait qu'il venait de l'Italie ... eh bien, c'était toujours mieux de prévenir que de guérir. Il y'avait un peu trop de coïncidences à son goût, Un étudiant venant d'Italie était transférer le lendemain ou un tuteur à domicile mafieux arrivait.

Tsuna ne croyais pas aux coïncidences. Ou plutôt, il pensait que les chances que plusieurs hasards surviennent étaient relativement faibles.

Il sentit soudain que quelqu'un l'observait. En se retournant, il laissa échapper un sourire en voyant Gokudera le poignarder du regard. Les bâtons et les pierres pouvaient briserait ses os, mais les poignards ne pourraient jamais lui faire de mal. C'était le dicton, pas vrai? Par ailleurs,qu'est ce qui pouvait lui faire penser que c'était Tsuna qui l'avait fait trébucher?

Mais s'il l'acculait après l'école, Tsuna serait en difficulté. Gokudera semblait plus que capable de lui briser les os. Nonchalamment, il glissa un contrôleur hors de son sac, il appuya sur un bouton vert melon. Une lumière clignota deux fois derrière le bouton, ce qui indiqua que son robot était activé et se dirigeait vers l'école. Il y avait plusieurs emplacements prédéfinis pour que le robot se dirige automatiquement vers lui lorsqu'il appuyait sur le bouton droit.

Remettant le contrôleur dans son sac, il se pencha en arrière pour écouter l'enseignant déblatérer au sujet de l'ère des Royaumes Combattants.

* * *

Sur les deux instincts de base, lutte ou fuite, la réponse initiale de Tsuna était de ne pas combattre. Il était plutôt du genre à fuir. Et contrairement à d'autres, qui cherchaient à faire du bien à leur égo en l'appelant une «retraite tactique» ou quelque chose dans le genre, Tsuna admettait pleinement qu'il fuyait. Il n'avait aucune honte vis à vis de cela. Mieux vaut fuir que de combattre et mourir ou être grièvement blessé.

Cela étant dit, fuir était assez difficile quand on était adossé à un mur de béton. Il maudit son physique de faible. Il était impossible pour lui d'éviter Gokudera.

"Si un _débile_ comme toi devient le dixième alors les Vongola sont finit."Gokudera grogna, claquant sa main au-dessus de la tête de Tsuna.

"Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais être le dixième," murmura-t-Tsuna, en regardant fixement la main avec un regard nonchalant. Il grimaça quand un nuage de fumée de cigarette fut soufflé sur son son visage. "Alors, pourquoi tu t'en soucie ? Tu fais partie des Vongola n'est ce pas ?

Gokudera ignora la question de Tsuna. Il continua plutôt sa diatribe. " _Je suis_ le seul à pouvoir devenir le dixième. Je t'ai observé pendant un certain temps-"

«Stalker», Murmura Tsuna dans un souffle. Puis à nouveau, il douta que Gokudera l'ait réellement «observé» comme il le prétendait, ou sinon il aurait déjà remarqué les robots que Tsuna fabriquait. Très probablement, Gokudera s'était simplement contenté d'observer ses interactions quotidiennes à l'école.

" Et la chose la plus remarquable que j'ai vu sur toi, ce sont tes capacités physique horribles ","T'es inutile. Meurs."

"Hum ... laisse moi réfléchir à ce sujet." Tsuna mis un doigt sur sa joue, en faisant mine de réfléchir. Quand il remarqua que Gokudera saisissait ce qui semblait être _de la dynamite_ dans sa veste, Tsuna décida d'accélérer un peu les choses un peu. " H27!"

Tsuna savoura un bref instant l'aspect tout à fait confus sur le visage de Gokudera, avant qu'il ne soit jeté sur le mur par le robot de Tsuna.

Tsuna s'avança langoureusement derrière son robot, un sourire satisfait sur son visage. Gokudera, d'autre part, se releva lentement. Impressionnant, la dynamite était encore dans une de ses mains.

"Tu sais, attendre jusqu'a la dernière minute est très dangereux", dit doucement Tsuna. "Mais vraiment, ça valait le coup. Juste pour voir l'expression sur ton visage. " En ce moment, tu es presque aussi intéressant que mes robots."

Tsuna se tourna vers Gokudera, son sourire s'agrandissant.

«Presque», rajouta-t-il.

Gokudera regarda l'encombrant robot en face de lui. Il semblait avoir environ un mètre et demi de hauteur. Au lieu de jambes, quatre roues composaient la partie inférieure du robot. La partie supérieure était composé d'une caméra constituant sa tête, et deux grands bras avec des mains assez larges.

La bouche de tsuna s'étira en un sourire avant qu'il ne le réprime. Il devait rester classe, sinon il ne serait pas _cool._ Tout ça faisait partie des règles pour avoir une attitude et un caractère _cool._

Gokudera se leva lentement du sol, se balançant sur le mur avec une main. Il chancela une seconde, avant de réussir à se tenir debout. Gokudera alluma la dynamite dans sa main, la mine renfrognée envers Tsuna.

"Désolé." Tsuna secoua la tête avec un faux regret. "C27!"

L'un des bras du robot jaillit pour immobiliser Gokudera contre le mur.

«Ne bouge pas, s'il te plaît." Tsuna sourit aimablement. "J'ai besoin de toi car j'ai encore quelques questions à poser."

Encore une fois, Tsuna résista à l'envie de sourire. Il a devait rester _calme._

Face à lui Gokudera devenait de plus en plus rouge à chaque minute.

"Oh. Oups." Tsuna se mit à rire nerveusement. "Désolé, je n'ai pas encore travaillé sur tous les petits désagréments. S27!"

Le robot laissa aller Gokudera. Il tomba sur le sol, la respiration haletante.

«Qui ... qui a fait ce robot pour toi?" Lâcha Gokudera , lorgnant Tsuna avec un regard coléreux. " Sans aucune aide tu es le pire du pire."

Tsuna leva un sourcil. " Sans aucune aide je ne fais que des mauvaises choses ? Mais tu sais, j'ai fait ce robot. Qui t'envoie? "

"C'est impossible", déclara Gokudera, fouettant sa dynamite pour l'allumer. "Commence par mourir !"

"P27!" Le bras du robot tenta d'emprisonner Gokudera, mais il réussi à sauter sur le côté et à éviter le coup de poing à la dernière minute.

Malheureusement, la dynamite de fut pas aussi chanceuse. Elle tomba sur le sol aux pieds de Gokudera, toujours allumé, et prête à exploser en quelques secondes. Il regarda la dynamite avec un air de choc silencieux peint sur le visage.

Les yeux de Tsuna examinèrent la scène en face de lui. Sa bouche était ouverte, sur le point de crier une commande, mais il compris ensuite quelque chose de très, très, important.

Tsuna ne pouvait pas laisser le délinquant italien mourir, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son robot se faire blesser par la dynamite. Il préférerait mourir.

Cela ne lui laissait pas le choix.

En se maudissant mentalement, il couru vers Gokudera et le poussa sur le sol. La dynamite explosa derrière eux.

Tsuna tressailli, la douleur résonna tout au long de son corps. Il se releva et regarda vers son robot, paniqué. Quand il vit que son robot était en bon état, il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et se retourna vers Gokudera.

"Tu ... tu m'as sauvé. Tu aurais pu utiliser ton robot, mais tu as essayé de me sauver_ toi-même_ , "dit Gokudera, choqué. "Pourquoi?"

"Oh, euh ..." Tsuna pensa brièvement à lui dire qu'il l'avait fait pour ne pas détruire son robot mais il ferait mieux de mentir. «Mon corps, euh ... a bougé par lui-même?"

Le choc sur le visage de Gokudera se fondit en un coup d'oeil en émerveillement et adoration. Il rampa instantanément au sol.

Tsuna souleva un sourcil.

"Je me suis trompé!" Cria Gokudera, en poussant sa tête dans le sol. "Tu es très certainement apte à être le dixième!"

Il leva les yeux vers Tsuna, les yeux brillants. "Je te suivrai n'importe où, dixième! Ordonne-moi de faire quelque chose!"

"... D'accord?" Dit Tsuna, un peu confus du revirement de la personnalité de Gokudera.

"C'est une règle de la famille. Le perdant sert le gagnant."

Gokudera et Tsuna se retournèrent en même temps vers la source de la voix. Reborn se dirigeait vers eux.

"Laisse-moi deviner ... Tu es responsable de l'attaque de ce gars, " Dit Tsuna d'un ton irrité.

"Je l'ai appelé au Japon, et je lui ai dit qu'il pourrait devenir le dixième s'il te battait", dit calmement Reborn. "C'est tout."

«Ouai. C'est _tout_ », murmura Tsuna un ton sarcastique. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas faire face à tout cela. Il voulait simplement rentrer chez lui et réparer les défauts de son Defender27©

«Je suis celui qui ai décidé de vous tester, dixième!" S'écria Gokudera, les yeux encore brillants. "Reborn-san n'a en aucun cas intervenu dans ma décision. Je n'ai même pas vraiment envie de devenir le dixième! C'est juste que quand j'ai entendu que le candidat au poste du Vongola Decimo était un Japonais du même âge que moi, j'ai voulu le tester. "

Tsuna plaça sa main sur son front et laissa échapper un gémissement.

"Permet-moi d'obtenir ce droit,". "Tu veux devenir mon subordonné."

"Oui, bien sûr!" dit Gokudera.

"Tu devrais être heureux," intervint Reborn " Tu as gagné un subordonné grâce à ta force."

"Je n'ai pas besoin de tes commentaires. Et je n'ai vraiment pas besoin d'un idiot pour subordonné," rétorqua Tsuna. Il saisi ses devoirs de physique dans son sac.

_Ou plutôt, je ne veux pas de subordonnés du tout._

"Si tu peut résoudre les questions 1 à 15 de la page 135 correctement en une minute" Tsuna regarda brièvement sa montre. " Tu pourras être mon subordonné. Voilà un crayon et du papier."

Tsuna lança le crayon et le papier à Gokudera qui peinât pour les attraper. Mais malheureusement, au moment où il captura les deux objets, un livre de physique s'écrasa sur sa tête.

Tsuna résista à l'envie de rire. Il n'était vraiment pas gentil.

"Une minute," répéta Tsuna. "Es-tu prêt?"

_Il s'agit d'un délinquant mafieux. Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'il sache la moindre chose à propos de la physique._

Tsuna ne pris pas la peine d'attendre une réponse.

«Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un ... C'est partit."

Levant les yeux de sa montre pendant une seconde, il remarqua que Gokudera avait obtenu une paire de lunettes. Ils étaient légèrement perché sur son nez.

Tsuna était également surpris de voir que Gokudera essayait _vraiment_ de résoudre les questions. Il se sentit soudain mal à l'aise pour une raison inconnu. Il rejeta rapidement ce sentiment, c'était tout à fait illogique.

Il n'avait rien à craindre.

«J'ai fini, dixième!" s'écria Gokudera en sautant sur place. Il remis ses réponses et le manuel à Tsuna.

"Déjà? Cela ne fait que ... cinquante-trois secondes ..." murmura-t-Tsuna. Il accepta le document et le manuel. Son visage ne cessa de devenir de plus en plus pâle à chaque seconde.

«C'est ...tu ... tu as tout bon." Dit Tsuna. Son visage était en état de choc. "C'est tout bon. Cent pour cent. Pas d'erreurs."

"Gokudera est un génie." Dit Reborn en sautant sur l'épaule de Tsuna. "On dirait que tu as un subordonné maintenant!"

Tsuna fronça les sourcils et fourra ses papiers et ses manuels scolaires dans son sac. Du côté positif, ses devoirs de physique étaient finis. Ne laissez jamais une chance vous passez sous le nez, telle était sa devise.

«Dixième, je me demandais ... As-tu vraiment fait ça?" Gokudera fit un mouvement de tête vers le robot. "Et qu'est ce que c'était les commandes bizarres que vous lui donniez ?"

"Oui, je l'ai vraiment fait" Tsuna regarda son robot avec un sourire éclatant. "J'ai mis en place certaines commandes basées sur des mots anglais. H est« touché », S est 'stop', C est« capture », P est« punch », etc Le '27 'signifie' l'ennemi en face de moi. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de mettre en place plus de commandes spécifiques pour le moment ou de réglementer la force. Désolé pour cela, soit dit en passant. Est-ce que ça va? "

«Je vais très bien. J'ai connu pire." Gokudera sourit à Tsuna. Il nota le sang dégoulinant de façon constante sur le front de Gokudera.

" Connu pire ... cette vie dans la mafia _sonne_ de pire en pire à chaque minute ... "murmura Tsuna. Il soupira. Il pourrait ainsi tirer le meilleur parti de la situation.

"Que sais-tu sur la robotique?" Demanda Tsuna. Il jeta un autre regard à Reborn qui était encore sur son épaule.

" pas grand chose. J'en sais plus sur les théorie que l'ingénierie réelle", répondit Gokudera. "Veux tu que je t'aide avec ... tes robots, dixième?"

" Petit à petit Gokudera, petit à petit " déclara Tsuna. " Tu peux commencer par chercher les pièces avec moi, avant que je ne t'apprenne comment m'aider avec tout mes robots. Tout mes « subordonnés » auront besoin de tout savoir sur les robots."

Il regarda Gokudera, avec un petit espoir qu'il refuse ... Pas de chance.

"Bien sûr, dixième!" Dit Gokudera sans aucune objections.

"D'accord", murmura-t-Tsuna. "Et laisse tomber le «dixième» chose."

"Non" Répondit fermement Gokudera.

Tsuna soupira.

Juste, qu'est ce qu'il faisait dans ce monde de fous ?

Ou plutôt, pourquoi a-t-il été forcé d'y entrer ?

* * *

**Note de l'auteur originale : ****Pas de Spanner dans ce chapitre, désolée. Ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain chapitre sera plus centrée sur lui.**

Note inutile de la traductrice : L'auteur était très contente que vous ayez aimez son histoire donc elle a fait une suite :D ! Je vous en remercie ^_^ !


End file.
